


Falling Into the Water

by BillCipherTriangle



Series: BillDip Oneshots [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bill's a Waterpolo player, Bill's super hot, Crushes, Dip's first kiss!!!, Dipper is a nerd, Fluff, Human!Bill, I love nerd Dip, M/M, Swimming, Will Cipher - Freeform, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherTriangle/pseuds/BillCipherTriangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Pines devised a plan to get her nerdy twin brother, Dipper Pines to make some friends. She signed him up for Waterpolo tryouts! Little does Dipper know, Bill Cipher, the leader of the team, has the hots for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeatheredKit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredKit/gifts).



> So while this took forever to write, I'd like to thank my friend FeatheredKit, who was a big inspiration for this one-shot. Her fanfiction, Love Is Stupid is amazing (Go check it out!) And now on to the Billdip cuteness!

He couldn't believe it. His name was scribbled neatly on the list for water polo tryouts. The sophomore rubbed his eyes, blinking them a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things and going insane. He wasn't. Dipper Pines was number seven on the list, underneath other names he didn't recognize. 

 

Dread loomed above him like a dark, stormy cloud. Dipper was so dead. Sure, he could swim, probably even better than his twin, but that didn't mean he liked sports. No, this had to be a nightmare. The teen pinched his arm, desperately trying to wake up, but nothing happened. “Fuck!” He grabbed his backpack, put his head down so nobody would notice him, and ran to find his sister outside. 

 

Dipper spotted Mabel with her usual group of friends, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda. 

 

“Oh, hey Dipper we were just talking about—”

 

“You signed me up for water polo tryouts?” He interrupted her, seething and glaring at her. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down the best he could. 

 

Mabel's friends glanced between the two twins, slowly backing away to allow them talk privately. “Dipper . . . look I-I figured it could help you. After what happened last year . . .” she trailed off, worry and sympathy shining in her brown eyes. “You need some friends. Other than just Pacifica, me, and that weird janitor, Soos. I was hoping you would hang out with boys your age and make friends,” Mabel finished. 

 

Dipper understood his twin and she was only looking out for him. The mention of last year made him cringe, forcing himself not to think about it.  His anger melted away, only feeling a twinge of betrayal. Mabel kept it a secret from him; she didn't even ask for his opinion. “Alright. B-but you didn't tell me . . .”

 

Mabel's eyes flashed guilt, her face reflecting her emotions. “I'm sorry, bro-bro. Can you forgive me?” she asked sincerely. 

 

The male teen didn't hesitate. “Yes. Just please tell me next time.”

 

“I promise.” Mabel told him and then all negative emotions were ripped from her face, her usual bright smile back. “Now go make some friends at tryouts! Don't be late.” She happily pushed her brother in the direction of the pool deck. 

 

“Mabel, school just got out for the day like five minutes ago. Tryouts don't start for thirty minutes,” he protested, adjusting his glasses and checking his watch. “Twenty-nine minutes and forty seconds to be exact.”

 

“Bro-bro you are such a nerd.” His twin teased, giggling 

 

“At least let me walk home and grab a bathing suit. I can't swim without one,” Dipper retorted, not wanting to go early. He’d probably get teased for coming early. It was “cool” to be late these days. 

 

“No need to, Dip-dot! I packed it for you.” Mabel smiled, pointing to his backpack. “You didn't notice with how many books you keep crammed in there.” 

 

The male took out his books, one by one, making a small stack on the ground and sure enough, he found his swim trunks. “Well thanks, Mabel.” The comment had a hint of sarcasm. Now he couldn't be fashionably late. Placing his books back, Dipper stood straight, putting his backpack on once again. “Alright. You win. I'll go early.” A glance at his watch. “Twenty-five minutes and twenty-nine seconds early.” 

Mabel rolled her eyes and smiled at him as he walked away. “Have fun, Dipper!” She called to him, waving. 

 

Dipper waved goodbye and made his way to the pool. The Gravity Falls High School pool was enclosed by tall, black metal poles connected together that served as a fence. A black painted gate was the entrance to the deck. Dipper stepped up to the gate, pushing it forward to find it was open. Figures. As far as he could see, nobody was here. The teen sighed in relief, walking towards the bleachers to sit down and read while he waited. 

 

“Hey, kid! Just what do you think you’re doing here?” A voice spoke behind him, making him freeze. Dipper’s heart pounded as he gulped and turned around, expecting the worst. 

 

What he did not expect was a blond-haired teen in a speedo, hands on his hips. He was clearly older than Dipper, and way more muscular. A six-pack for abs, nicely built shoulders, strong legs and thighs. He was tall, nearly a good four maybe five inches taller than the brown-haired teen. Dipper stared, unable to stop the blush that formed on his cheeks. He had never seen a teen this . . . well . . . hot. He must have like a million girls begging for him. 

“Staring are ya’? Everyone does! Get a good look? Here, I'll do a pose and make it better.” The blond chuckled, moving one hand up to his hair, sweeping back his side-bangs to reveal his second blue eye. His other hand stayed on his hip. “How can I do sexy more than this, darling?” he practically purred out, smirking. He gave Dipper a wink. 

 

The sophomore’s face was beet red, and he could barely talk, mouth open, but no words came out. He was too flustered. 

 

The blond laughed, the pose disappearing. “What? Cat got your tongue?” he teased, voice mocking. 

 

“W-what?! No. Look . . . I'm Dipper Pines and I signed up for water polo tryouts. I’d like to speak with whoever is in charge around here.” Dipper managed to force his blush away, though not completely, his usual self showing through. 

 

“You’re speaking to him! The name's Bill Cipher, nice to meet you, Pine Tree.” Bill did a bow, smirking. When he stood up again, he snatched the pine tree hat from Dipper's head, holding it above him. “Cool hat. That nickname’s a keeper!” 

 

“Hey! Give me my hat back,” Dipper whined, standing on his tiptoes as he attempted to get his hat back from Bill. The blond simply raised his arm higher, teasing him and laughing. Dipper finally got fed up and gave up, glaring at the teen in front of him. “Whatever. Anyway, how are you in charge? Aren't you a student not the coach?” 

 

Bill placed the hat back on fluffy brown hair. “Who says I can't be both?” His eyes twinkled with mischief and his mocking grin was driving Dipper nuts. He was so infuriating it made the brunet want to outright punch the smirk off his face and then leave. However, as a straight A student with no fights on his record, he wouldn't risk getting in trouble. 

 

Seeing the look that Dipper was giving him, Bill spoke once again. “I'm technically the assistant coach because the real coach is a fucking lazy ass so I took over. I may still be a senior, but I'm the only person the boys on the team will listen to.” 

 

That made more sense to Dipper, but still something bothered him. “Isn't Poolcheck your coach?” 

 

The senior shook his head. “Not anymore. When I started as a freshman he was, but the school couldn't afford to pay him anymore and hired a new coach that barely gets paid. His name is Mike and he's fucking stupid. I placed it upon myself to take control last year.” Bill paused, glancing at the watch on Dipper’s wrist. “Tryouts start soon. You should get changed early. You seem like the type that hates being naked front of others.” The blond chuckled, giving another wink. 

 

Dipper's face flushed for the second time in the past few minutes. He couldn't even look Bill in the eye as he stepped around him, walking toward the boys locker room with his swim trunks. He could feel Bill’s eyes on him the whole time until he stepped in the locker room. Normally, changing for PE wasn't a hassle since he didn't have to take off his boxers, but now he did. 

 

Feeling relieved and safe that he was alone, Dipper changed quickly and made his way back to the pool deck before anyone could spot him. With only five minutes till tryouts, a few boys were starting to arrive. Dipper kept his head low, ignoring them and refusing to make eye contact. Hopefully none of the bullies would show up. 

 

When Dipper set foot on the pool deck again, Bill was standing at the edge of the pool. He dove in with the magnificence and grace of a professional swimmer. His blond hair looked nearly brown from the water as he swam a lap of flawless freestyle.

 

Dipper watched in awe, eyes wide. He knew Bill was good, but  _ this _ good? Even his flip turn at the other end of the pool was perfect. Bill swam back towards Dipper and then stopped, treading water as easily as breathing. “Whatcha waiting for, Pine Tree? Get in.” 

 

The sophomore hesitated before jumping in. The cool water felt good and shocked all his senses into overdrive, feeling wide awake and energized. 

 

“Alright, Pine Tree, tread water for five minutes.” Bill instructed him as other boys jumped in the water, so far nobody that Dipper recognized. He nodded to the blond, treading water. While it wasn't hard, he wasn't sure how long he could before getting tired. Longer than five minutes at least. 

 

“Alright, boys! Everyone get in and tread water for five minutes. Then we will swim four laps.” Bill ordered, projecting his voice so that everyone could hear. 

 

Five minutes passed by easily and Dipper wasn't too tired. Swimming four laps wasn't hard either, yet some other boys weren't good swimmers dropped behind. The teen had a feeling they wouldn't be back tomorrow for more. 

 

The whole thing was only thirty minutes in the water, and Bill spent a lot of time helping and teaching others what to do. When it came to swimming and waterpolo, it seemed Bill was nice to people and had lost his smug attitude. It was like he was almost a different person in the water. 

 

Dipper pulled himself out of the water, hair dripping into his eyes. He moved his wet bangs out of the way. That's when one of the teens started at him weirdly. “Hey look, it's that rumored star kid! You know, the one with the birthmark that gets beat up a lot.” Dipper froze, fear crawling under his skin. He forgot about his birthmark. The teens on the deck laughed and he ran to get his bag, the laughter echoing in his mind. “Look at him. He's running away like a coward.” Dipper didn't notice the leg in front of him, tripping over it and falling on the ground. More people laughed. He fought to keep in his tears, eyes watering. 

 

“Stop! Leave him alone and get your asses off this pool deck. Now!” Bill's voice rang out loud and clear, the laughter stopping and boys leaving. 

 

“Pine Tree?” Strong, warm arms were wrapped around his torso, pulling him off the ground. He knew it was Bill. Great. Now he had embarrassed himself in front of Bill, the only person he had managed to make a friend out of. At least he thought the blond was his friend . . . 

 

“I-I’m sorry you had to see that. I-I guess Waterpolo isn't for me after all. G-goodbye.” Dipper struggled to keep his voice steady and tears at bay. He grabbed his backpack, stepping away from the other male.

 

“Stop! Dipper, you are an amazing swimmer. Waterpolo would be a great sport for you. And . . . I'll get rid of those bullies for you. Bullying is strictly prohibited on my pool deck.” The blond behind him was serious. Dipper turned around to face Bill, looking into his now icy blue eyes. “I hope to see you here tomorrow.” 

 

Dipper started walking away, glancing back at Bill, who gave him and smirk and a wink. That made him feel a lot better, a smile growing on his lips as he went home for the day. Despite Mabel’s pestering, Dipper refused to tell her much about tryouts, only saying that he had finally made a friend and tryouts were fun. 

 

\---------

 

Bill Cipher didn't fall in love. Heck, he rarely liked people. But something about that Pines kid had captured his dark little heart. His “fangirls” at school were just annoying even if he did enjoy all the fame and attention.

 

He was always known as the hottest guy in class; the one that all the popular cheerleaders wanted to date. Yet, he turned all of them down while remaining his natural charismatic charm. Most girls wore too much make-up, spent a lot of time on their iPhones, and cared about their hair way too much. He never felt attracted to them. 

 

And that's when Bill Cipher realized he was gay. Maybe a year ago when he discovered that fact, but he never let that secret spill. And Dipper . . . oh fuck, he couldn't get the kid out of his head. The innocence was obvious in his eyes and smile, the cute nerd glasses he wore, how flustered he got. And it all added up, making his stomach do crazy flips just thinking about him. 

 

“Great! Just great.” Bill muttered sarcastically to himself, opening the house door to find his parents arguing and fighting again. He ignored them the best he could, walking straight past them and out into the backyard, searching for Will.

 

His twin brother always hid in the old treehouse when their parents fought. Climbing up the ladder and opening the trapdoor, Bill hoisted himself onto the wood floor of the treehouse. Sure enough, Will was crying in the corner. 

 

“B-bill?” He sniffed, lifting his head to look at his twin. His blue eyes were bloodshot from crying and his nose was red. “D-do you t-think they w-will ever s-stop? It's happening s-so much more l-lately.” 

 

“No . . . I think they'll be getting a divorce very soon. I'm sorry, Will.” Bill answered, scooting closer to his twin. Will leaned into him, sobbing louder. It was no surprise that his softer, more sensitive brother had been thrown into depression as their parents fought more and more. Bill was probably his only life-line which was why he stood strong and acted like nothing could hurt him. But damn, it hurt like hell deep inside.  

 

“Hey, Will. Why don't you come with me to swim practice? You can watch if you want. Then we can stop at Greasy’s for dinner. How's that sound?” Bill smiled, standing up and helping his brother. 

 

“A-alright.” Will wiped away some of his tears, sniffling. 

 

Bill led him down the treehouse and down the road to the pool. The water was always his heaven. Amidst the hell of reality was the heaven of swimming, his getaway. He could imagine whatever he wanted; live in a entirely different world within his mind while he flowed through the water gracefully. Even just some lap swim got his mind off of everything. 

 

Sometimes he wished he would have dreams at night that he could escape into. Bill have never had dreams his entire life. Not even once. 

 

Will would be happy to go to Greasy's. After all, it was their favorite restaurant even as kids. And Lazy Susan always gave them free meals when their parents fought. 

 

Once Bill had cooled off and got his mind off of things, he got out of the water, changed, and walked with Will to Greasy's. 

 

Lazy Susan wasn't surprised to see them. “I'm so sorry, Cipher twins. Your parents should divorce and then it will all be over.” She handed them some pancakes for dinner. “On the house. As always.” Susan smiled, giving her infamous wink. 

 

Bill and Will both ate their pancakes, thankful they had a safe haven they could go to when needed. 

 

“Thank you, Susan.” Bill smiled and waved at the woman as they started walking home. 

 

“B-Bill . . . I-I h-hope things get better.” Will said weakly as they went to bed. 

 

“I hope so too.” Bill agreed, closing his eyes and letting a silent tear slip as he fell asleep. 

 

\------

 

“Hey, Pine Tree! Early as always.” The familiar voice cut through the air as soon as Dipper stepped onto the deck. The blond was already in the pool, treading water as he waved at him. 

 

Dipper almost didn't want to go back to tryouts in fear of what happened yesterday. But, he remembered what Bill said to him yesterday, deciding that if he wanted to be friends with the senior he was going to have to trust him. And then there was Mabel. His sister would be disappointed if he decided not to go and make friends. 

 

Dipper placed his bag down on the bleachers, taking off his shoes. He walked over to the edge of the pool, sat down and put his feet in the water, simply watching Bill. “How long have you been swimming?” he asked. 

 

The senior made a thoughtful face, tapping his chin with a finger. “Dunno. My mom taught me as a little kid and I guess it stuck with me as a hobby.” The grin came back to his lips. “My turn for a question. Why do you always get here early?” 

 

Dipper shrugged. “My sister has art club after school and I'd rather be here instead of with her annoying friends.”

 

Bill laughed. “You have a sister, eh? How old?” 

 

“She’s actually my twin.”

 

“I have a twin!” Bill chirped up, beaming. “His name is Will, but he hates school and with everything going on . . .” he trailed off, sadness flashing in his blue eyes before disappearing. “Never mind that! He just doesn't come to school often so you probably won't see him.” Bill smiled. “Wanna watch me swim the hardest stroke?”

 

Dipper was interested that the senior had a twin just like him. Maybe the would be good friends after all with how much they had in common. “Butterfly?” he guessed, remembering his swimming lessons.

 

“Of course! It's my stroke, Pine Tree.” The muscular blond pulled himself out of the water, getting in a diving position. “Watch and learn, kid.” He then dived into the water, kicking like a beautiful dolphin before starting the actual stroke. 

 

The sophomore watched in awe, eyes wide. Bill was amazing at butterfly, and just as the name suggests, he flew through the water. He wasn't kidding when he said that was his best stroke. “Wow.” 

 

“Nice to see I can surprise ya’ with my greatness!” Bill chuckled, giving him a wink. “Now why don't you change and get in. I can teach you a few things before other people arrive.”

 

“Yes, coach!” Dipper said in a mocking manner, giggling as he walked off to change. 

 

When he got back, the blond was practicing all the strokes. Butterfly, Backstroke, Breaststroke and of course Freestyle. Dipper learned all the strokes for swim lessons but that didn't mean he could do them very well. His Butterfly and Breaststroke were probably terrible and he didn't want to embarrass himself in from of Bill. 

 

Dipper jumped in the pool after Bill was done. The said blond was panting, but he was fine, smirking at him as always. 

 

“I have to practice all my strokes even if I am flyer. But this is Waterpolo so . . .” Bill pulled himself out of the pool to grab a yellow and black water polo ball before jumping right back I'm the water. “I want you to tread water and I'm gonna pass the ball to you. Hold your arm up in the air. You have to catch it with one hand and pass with the same hand. I'll demonstrate if you throw it to me.” He handed the ball to Dipper. 

 

Dipper wasn't sure how this was supposed to work, but he was sure that after watching the professional male in front of him he would understand. After all, he was a quick learner. He threw the ball at the blond.

 

Bill raised his arm, catching the ball in his hand and balancing it all while treading. He then pulled his arm back, and threw the ball as he used his legs to push his upper-half out of the water to help the ball go farther. 

 

Dipper was busy watching his body movements that he accidentally got hit with the ball, wincing as he picked up up out of the water, trying to balance it with one hand. He found his hand was small and it was hard to tread and focus on doing this at the same time. 

 

“Throw it, kid. Just try. It takes practice and strong legs,” Bill informed. 

 

Dipper did want he was told, struggling to use his legs to get his upper-body out of the water as he threw weakly. “Sorry . . . I’m not very strong.”

 

“It's fine, kid! My workouts will help strengthen you up. Great job, though. Effort is appreciated.” Bill told him, grin permanently plastered on his face and eyes twinkling. 

 

The rest of tryouts went well and after Bill’s yelling yesterday, nobody teased him. Dipper found himself wanting to hang out with Bill after tryouts were over. 

 

“Don't you have homework, kid? Or are you such a nerd that you finished it already?” Bill teased, using his towel to dry his hair, making it messy in the process. 

 

Dipper laughed, cheeks heating up slightly. “No. I still have homework, and I bet you do too.” 

 

“Eh, some. But homework is stupid. I don't do it half the time.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

 

“Don't you care about your grades? Like to graduate and go to college? You are a senior.” The sophomore couldn't help but to ask. 

 

“I see it more like this: I have one more year in this hell and then I get to leave. Do whatever the fuck I want when I turn eighteen in March. I get average and barely passing grades so I can graduate and run the team, but what college wants a guy like me. Hell, I'd probably just spend all my college years drinking and having sex anyway.” Bill rolled his eyes, and grabbed his yellow bag. Dipper couldn't help but to notice the triangle with an eye that was drawn with black ink on his backpack. 

 

“Who drew that?” he asked, changing the subject suddenly. Bill had his mind set about grades and college anyway. And most likely, he was right about spending his college years doing that kind of stuff. 

 

Bill froze, taking a look at his backpack. “Oh! I did. A joke between me and my friends, Eight-ball, Pryonica and Tad. They told me I that my symbol should be the all-seeing eye. I drew it two years ago and kept the backpack. Yellow is my favorite color after all. Let me guess, your favorite color is blue.”

 

Dipper laughed. “What gave it away?” He teased back, knowing that his hat was blue and white. 

 

“Everything. See ya’ tomorrow, Pine Tree. Oh, don't forget to kiss a pillow with my picture on it or whatever you kids do when you have crushes!” Bill winked at him, causing Dipper's face to turn red as he walked away. 

 

The blush on his face only got worse as he found Mabel just outside the pool deck, spying on him. “It seems you’ve made a new friend. Maybe even a lover!” She sang out, beaming brightly. “Matchmaker Mabel will do her duty!” She cheered, pumping her fist up in the air. Then she laughed. “Haha! I said duty!”

 

“God, Mabel you are so immature.” Dipper rolled his eyes, willing the his face to cool down. 

 

“Whatever. But he is hot. I bet you've been all over him.” Mabel teased, excitedly poking his cheeks. “And you’re blushing! Bro bro, I'm going to make sure you win over his heart!” 

 

Dipper groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Mabel, please.” 

 

She laughed. “Too late! You like him and it's gonna be a match made in heaven.” 

 

Dipper tried to ignore her usual cheerful and teasing behavior. But Bill had been on his mind lately. And he did admit, he was very attractive. But could he actually like or love a guy? Wasn't that called being gay? Was he gay? Dipper was sure that he liked girls. Especially last year when he liked Wendy for so long. 

 

Dipper plopped down on his bed after finishing homework, screaming frustratedly into his pillow. He didn't know what to think anymore. 

 

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but apparently he did because when he woke up again, his alarm was going off for the next day of school and the last day of tryouts. Today would be the day he would find out whether or not he made the team. 

 

\---------

 

“Back again, Pine Tree? Did you miss me? Admit it. You missed me!” Bill pressed a finger on his cheek, grinning as always. 

 

Dipper got flustered as usual, blushing as Bill just chuckled. “Yeah, I missed you . . .” he admitted quietly, unsure if the other heard him. If the blond heard him he made no big comeback.

 

“Ready for test day? Basically I just test your skills and see if you can make the team. I'll tell everyone their results at the end,” he explained. 

 

Dipper understood, nodding. “So you aren't swimming today?”

 

“Not for tryouts, but . . .” Bill placed his clipboard with the papers down and ran over to the pool, jumping in as he was already in a speedo. The splash nearly got the sophomore wet as he giggled. “I'll probably swim right now and then get out.”

 

“How are you already changed? Like all the time when I get here.” Dipper asked him. 

 

Bill smirked, eyes sparkling in the sunlight. His face was flawless and it made Dipper feel warm, a smile on his face as well. “I have last period athletics. Which is sports. If you make the team, then you will also switch your schedule from the boring PE to water polo and swim!”

 

The brunet nearly cheered, face brightening. “You mean I get to hang out with you and the other boys instead of PE every day? And where are they? The old members?”

 

“Yep! And the other team members leave when the bell rings if there's no practice. So you like just miss them everyday,” Bill answered. And then he went underwater, sitting at the bottom of the pool. 

 

Dipper watched him, knowing the senior was just showing off. He rolled his eyes, yet kept a smile on his face. 

 

Bill came up, panting for his air as he winked at Dipper. 

 

“Show off.” The teen told him, staring at the beautiful man in the water made his stomach do flips. “I'll go change so I can get in too.”

 

Dipper changed faster than ever, wanting nothing more than some quality time with Bill in the pool. He came back and ran and jumped in like the blond did not too long ago. 

 

The senior swam under him, grabbing hold of Dipper's leg and pulling him under. 

 

The brunet opened his eyes underwater, watching Bill with a smile. He came up for a breath and went back down. 

 

Bill grabbed his arm, pulling him close and kicking with his feet so they would spin around. Dipper held back his urge to laugh, and let himself spin around until they both needed air. 

 

The sophomore blushed lightly. “It was like dancing underwater. That was fun, Bill!” He treaded water, still looking at the blond in front of him. 

 

Bill giggled. “It was. I only do that with special people. And you, my dear Pine Tree, are special indeed.” He grabbed a hold of Dipper's hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it gently. 

 

Dipper's face turned red and he looked away. He would look at anywhere but Bill. His heart raced and even in the cool pool he began to feel very hot. “I’m special?” Nobody had ever told him that besides his parents. 

 

“Yes. And cute. And amazing. And perfect.” Bill smirked and if he didn't know any better, the senior was blushing a little bit too. 

 

Dipper couldn't get his blush to fade, the tips of his ears burning. “Oh . . . Wow.” 

 

Bill got out of the pool when tryouts started and the whole time Dipper couldn't think about anything else. It was only Bill. Bill . . .

 

He wasn't sure what he felt, but in a way it was similar to what he felt with Wendy. He wanted to be around the blond, like all the time. He longed to talk to him more. And dare he say it . . . he had an urge to hug and kiss him. Those lips were just so beautiful and soft. And his hands were warm. Most of all, Bill cared for him and he could tell. 

 

“Dipper! Focus!”  Bill suddenly yelled out as a ball was headed towards him. At the last second he tried to catch it and balance it on his hand. That was a close call. Thank God for . . . for Bill. 

That just pulled him right back into the thinking and daydreaming phase all over again. 

 

\-------

 

Bill watched the tryouts, trying to do his job. He found that he would keep his eye on Dipper for too long. And today was the day he promised himself and his brother, Will, that he would confess to the brunet.

 

But as all humans had to have emotions, Bill was nervous and it was eating up his stomach to the point he couldn't sit still. He found himself pacing around the pool deck with his clipboard in his hands. He looked down, only seeing a few names and barely any notes. Great! He was so nervous he couldn't even focus on his job. 

 

He looked back at Dipper, noticing the teen was out of it too, a far away look in his eyes. It occurred to Bill that he was probably thinking about him. Wow. Maybe Dipper wouldn't say no after all? God he wasn't sure, but he wanted Pine Tree to be his. Especially for homecoming which was just in a few weeks. 

 

Bill shook his head.  _ Keep your head in the game!  _ He forced himself to take note of the best players that he could recruit. He had 5 spots open and he wanted to save one for Dipper. It was against the rules to choose your favorites and friends, but Bill didn't care. “Fuck the rules.” He muttered one of his mottos, leaving the fifth spot for Pine Tree.

 

Once tryouts were over he called everyone over. “You guys did great for first timers! But I can only admit five of you to the team. Here are the five people.” Bill read out his list. “You five stay back. Everyone else can leave.” 

 

Bill talked to everyone in general and dismissed everyone except Dipper. He took a deep breath, trying to clear the nerves. It was time.

 

\-----

 

Dipper noticed Bill's nervous behavior, and he wasn't acting like himself. It out the sophomore a bit on edge and awkward. 

 

Bill pulled him close to the pool and got down on one knee, holding Dipper's hand. He blushed, practically already knowing what Bill was going to say. His heat raced and he began to sweat, trying to keep his eyes locked with Bill’s

 

“Will you date me, Pine Tree? Will you fall for me?” Bill looked hopeful, his own cheeks dusted with a blush.

 

How could Dipper say no to the flawless face in front of him. The hottest guy in school with him? What? That's totally insane. “Yes.” He agreed to be his boyfriend, his mind still processing what just happened.

 

Bill cheered and stood up. “Turn around.” 

 

Dipper did so their backs were facing the pool as they held hands. 

 

“On three. One, two—”

 

“Three!” Dipper finished for him, and they leaned back, falling into the water. He laughed when he got to the surface, hands still locked together. 

 

“Come here, Pine Tree.” Bill pulled him under the water close to the bottom of the pool. He opened his eyes and looked into Bill's blue ones. The blond and brunet leaned closer and closer. Finally, Bill closed the space, kissing him at the bottom of the pool. 

 

Dipper could practically feel the sparks of love surrounding them, holding onto Bill. His lungs burned as he kissed back. His heart raced and the cold water was warm with their bodies close together. It almost felt like the water knew they were supposed to be together, pushing them closer as they finished out the kiss. It was the most magical moment Dipper had ever experienced. His first kiss. Underwater. With the hottest guy at school. He couldn't fucking believe it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
